dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nappa
|Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth= c. 700 - Age 710 |Date of death=November 3rd, Age 762 |Height=6'10" |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (General of the Saiyan Army, ??? - Age 737) (Soldier directly under Frieza, Age 737 - 762) |FamConnect= Vegeta (comrade) Raditz (comrade) }} Nappa (ナッパ) is an elite Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, and Vegeta's partner in combat. Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Nappa was the General of the Saiyan Army under the planet trade organization and aid/partner to the young Prince Vegeta as well. After his race's demise, he along with Vegeta and Raditz work as soldiers directly under Frieza, which leads him to Earth. His name is a pun off of Chinese cabbage. Appearance and Personality Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old, and is first seen with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta after hearing of Raditz' death at the hands of Piccolo and Goku. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the Bardock special (although it seems to be a smaller patch, lacking sideburns of any kind). He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls, to wish for eternal life. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wears a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. Nappa has quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. When arriving on Earth, the first thing he asks Vegeta if he can destroy a town. When taking time off to wait for Goku (in the anime only), Vegeta allows him to destroy as many things and places as he wants, as long as he does not waste enough energy to break a sweat. Nappa proceeds to demolish an entire Navy fleet division as well as an aerial raid, smashing through many jets and helicopters before leveling a slew of ships. Despite this, however, he usually congratulates his victims when they utilize attacks that come close to killing him, as evidenced when he congratulated Tien on his use on a Tri-Beam before dying that shattered his armor, citing that, had his aim been better, it would have severely injured him. Nappa also has a very cocky personality, as he enjoys toying with his opponents. This shows his dark humorous side as he sometimes tells himself crude jokes when he's alone and laughs at them. He tends to fight first and makes use of his brawn more so than his brain. However, his great ego would immediately vanish the second someone causes him a bruise or scar, and would decide to kill them slowly and painfully as a result. He is, in this instance, vain to the extent that he feels his appearance should remain unscathed. However, he would still eliminate anyone as quickly as possible when losing patience with them. Oftentimes, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated, which results in Vegeta constantly reminding or, in some cases, ordering him to calm down. An anime-only flashback in the Frieza Saga, however, shows a more sympathetic side to Nappa. Shortly after conquering the Planet Shikk, he, Vegeta and Raditz are met with insult rather than rewards for their fast work. Nappa is openly hurt and angered that he just destroyed an entire race of innocent people for no reason, and later states to Vegeta that he hates his current life of ending lives for Frieza, also demanding to know how Vegeta can continue to obey Frieza after all the crimes the warlord has committed. He also appears to be shocked when Vegeta claims not to care about the death of his father and the rest of the Saiyan race. Biography Planet Vegeta's destruction Nappa is briefly seen watching Vegeta fight a group of Saibamen on monitor screens, and afterwards having a conversation about Frieza. Soldier in Frieza's army In an anime only flashback in the Frieza Saga, Nappa, along with Raditz and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. Nappa nearly loses control of himself and tries to attack Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to calm and stand down, knowing that they would not stand a chance against them. While Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth, they stop by Arlia in anime filler. They were only there for a short time, and while they were there they made quick work of the planet's strongest warriors, also murdering the planet's king, before destroying Arlia altogether. Attack on Earth After arriving on Earth, Nappa does a power demonstration by blowing up an entire city just with his Volcano Explosion technique. After Vegeta threatens him not to do so or he will kill him (because it could destroy any Dragon Ball nearby), they head off to seek out the Dragon Balls, heading directly to where Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin are, looking for the one who killed Raditz, arriving moments before Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan. Nappa reads the fighters power levels, and mocks them, however Vegeta drops his scouter, claiming that the fighters can change their power levels, making the reading's useless. Nappa plants six seeds into the earths soil, and the Saibamen grow. Tien is the first to take on a Saibaman, defeating it, shocking Nappa, as each of their power levels were equal to Raditz. After Yamcha was killed by a Saibamen, and after Krillin and Piccolo destroyed the rest of them, Nappa charges up and demonstrates his sheer power over the Z Fighters, by brutally breaking Tien's arm in one clean punch. After Nappa used his Blazing Storm attack on Krillin, Chiaotzu was gone, everyone thinking he got caught in the blast. However, Chiaotzu flew on Nappa's back and self destructed, but it was in vain, as not even Nappa's Saiyan armor was damaged much. Tien, angry over his best friend's death, uses the last of his energy to attack Nappa with a Spirit Tri-Beam, which proves to be in vain as well since he falls to the ground and dies immediately afterwards while Nappa survived, again with no serious injuries. During the fight, Piccolo had a plan to destroy him, but Gohan was too afraid to attack during the part where he was supposed to blast him. Before the fight can continue, Vegeta decides to pause it for three hours to allow Goku to show up, finding it amusing that Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan have so much faith on such a low level Saiyan warrior as Kakarot. To keep himself occupied, Nappa destroys the news crew that had been reporting on the battle, and then easily decimates the military forces, consisting of battleships and aircraft carriers, that were en route to stop the Saiyans. After that, he destroyed another city with his Exploding Wave technique. After three hours have passed, the fight resumes, and Nappa takes off his armor so there is nothing holding back his power. Piccolo devises a plan that involves him grabbing Nappa's tail to weaken him, but Nappa had already become immune to this and does not suffer any pain, unlike Raditz did. When Piccolo attempts this plan, Nappa elbows Piccolo on the head, knocking him out. Once again, the Saiyan demonstrates his might, clearly injuring Piccolo, torturing Krillin, and bullying Gohan. In a gamble, Krillin decided to throw a Destructo Disk at Nappa, which he barely dodged, getting out with just a scar on his left cheek. This was enough to make Nappa stop making Krillin suffer, and just kill him. However, Piccolo launched a Ki blast at him just in time, which made Vegeta laugh at how he was hit twice. Nappa almost killed Piccolo, but decided to bully Gohan again, smacking him then taking time to relax by sitting on him. Gohan finally lost patience and kicked Nappa in a rage, catching him off guard for the first time during the fight, but this only makes Nappa angrier. In the end, Nappa ultimately kills Piccolo when the Namekian uses his body to shield Gohan from a potentially fatal attack. Gohan, enraged by this, uses all his power in one last blast called the Masenko; an attack that Nappa parries almost easily, but admits that it had made his arm numb. Just as Nappa is about to finish off the exhausted Gohan by stepping on him, Goku arrives, with the Nimbus carrying Gohan. Nappa claims Goku would not have a chance of beating him, and even after Vegeta reads his power level, Nappa attacks Goku, but Goku easily dodges his punch. Their fight carries on, Goku dominating the battle. Nappa even fires his ultimate attack, which failed. When Vegeta loses patience with Nappa's performance and orders him to stand down, Nappa decides to take the humiliation out on Gohan and Krillin, charging at them with the intention of finishing them off with his Break Cannon mouth blast. Goku had to use his Kaio-ken to stops him and fells Nappa with the Kaio-ken Finish to his back, breaking it. Defeated, Nappa is tossed at Vegeta's feet by Goku. Nappa begs for Vegeta to help him get up, and Vegeta grabs his hand, pretending to help him but then as a punishment for his failure, Nappa is quickly thrown in the air by the Saiyan Prince, as a Saiyan who cannot move is "useless", according to Vegeta. After he begs Vegeta for his life, Nappa is ultimately destroyed by Vegeta's Galaxy Breaker energy blast. Upon entering the Afterlife, he joins Raditz after being sent to Hell by King Yemma. After death During the Androids and Imperfect Cell Sagas, Goku's fight with Nappa is shown to be one of the times Dr. Gero has been tracking him. In the Kid Buu Saga, Nappa makes an appearance in a flashback of when Vegeta and Goku first met. Nappa, along with many other Dragon Ball Z villains, is seen on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster but he is actually not seen in the movie. In Dragon Ball GT, Nappa is revived with the rest of the evil departed thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu's dimensional hole. One of his first acts upon resurrection is to destroy an entire city (like he had done when he first landed on Earth in Dragon Ball Z). Although Vegeta gives him a chance to escape, Nappa furiously lunges at Vegeta in an attempt to avenge his own death. Vegeta easily kills Nappa once more with an energy attack. He is later seen in Hell alongside General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron approaching Piccolo, who presumably defeats them. Also, in the Shadow Dragon Saga, Rage Shenron has a flashback of when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on Earth, which indirectly caused his birth after the wish used to resurrect Goku. Dragon Ball SD With Raditz and Vegeta, Nappa briefly appears in chapter 5 of Dragon Ball SD, where he asks Vegeta if he catch a cold. Power Level Nappa's maximum Power Level is 4,000, as stated in Daizenshuu 7, and the video games Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan and Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. However, upon calming down and taking Goku on in earnest, he is seen almost holding his own against his mighty foe (who even remarks that "This would take forever!"). Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Exploding Wave' – Known as the "Break Storm" in the ''Budokai'' video games and "Volcano Explosion" in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Nappa powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy East City when he first arrives on Earth with Vegeta, in a filler episode on Planet Arlia, when he was fighting Goku, and in Dragon Ball GT, when he returns from Hell. Nappa also uses another variation of the Exploding Wave known as Blazing Storm. *'Eye Lasers' – Like many characters in the series, Nappa can fire lasers from his eyes. He uses these while toying with the people of Earth during a filler segment to pass the time until Goku arrived. *'Lightning Aura' – At the start of his battle against the Earthlings, Nappa charges up his energy and surrounds himself with a vibrating aura of energy. He uses this to make his blows even more powerful and is even able to chop Tien's hand off while using this aura. He can also convert this aura into a beam. *'Arm Break' – A rush attack that Nappa used against Tien while emitting his lightning aura. *'Bomber DX' – He uses this attack many times through out the Saiyan Saga, most notably to kill Piccolo. Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. The name "Bomber DX" is taken from the first three Budokai series, as it was not named in the anime or manga. The attack is named Impact Bomb in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Break Cannon' – Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth, similar to that of Saiyans in their Great Ape forms, that pierces through his foe's defenses. He calls this his ultimate move and uses it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Also "Kapa" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast. *'Breakstorm' – A High Speed Rush used by Nappa. Named in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Giant Attack' – Nappa kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Megaton Throw' – Nappa grabs the opponent's head, then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head, and when he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the Budokai series. Nappa uses a similar one-handed throw in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, picking up the opponent by his skull to slam them at the nearest wall. *'Earthquake Slam' – Nappa leaps into the air and kicks the opponent into the ground, causing a huge shockwave. Used in Taiketsu. *'Giant Buster' (ジャイアントバスター) – A rush attack used by Nappa in Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. First, Nappa grabs the opponent and uppercuts them into the air. Then, he teleports and piledrives them into the ground. Finally, he foot stomps them in the stomach, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa uses his hidden Saiyan energy to power up his meelee and Blast 2 attacks. *'Pump Up' – One of Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa pumps up his power, enhancing all his stats. *'Great Ape' – Nappa does not actually become a Great Ape in the series; however, he has a tail, which indicates that he is able to transform. Nappa makes an appearance as a Great Ape in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as a what-if transformation. He is able to speak, and control himself normally, like Vegeta (and King Vegeta) can in their Great Ape forms. His bald head translates into something of a receding hairline/larger forehead in Great Ape form. Interestingly enough, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nappa needs to be in a "Night" stage for him to become a Great Ape, when he is supposed to be a Saiyan Elite (who should be able transform with the aid of a Power Ball). This is likely an in-game explanation for why Nappa himself never used the transformation in the series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa releases all his energy to create a huge energy field around him, with anything caught in the path destroyed. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa picks up a large rock, then hurls it at high speed at the opponent. *'Chou Makouhou' – Great Ape Nappa's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa fires an enormous and incredibly destructive purple energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa creates a weak burst of energy, to protect him from incoming attacks, such as ki blasts (but not Blast 2 attacks) and rush attacks. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Nappa's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Nappa roars loudly, which puts him to MAX power mode, along with adding a meelee and Blast 2 damage boost. Live Action Appearance Nappa makes an appearance in the live action Korean Dragon Ball Film in 1990, despite the movie taking place in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, quite a few years before Nappa and Vegeta invaded Earth in the manga and anime. Video game appearances In video games, Nappa usually appears in the story modes in the same place as in the Dragon Ball Z story line. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Online. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, in the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Nappa appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. He appears in the arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shōzō Iizuka (DBZ), Kiyoyuki Yanada (DBGT), Tetsu Inada (DBZKai) *Ocean Dub: Michael Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Phil Parsons (Saiyan/Vegeta Saga, Remastered Bardock Special, and Video Games) and Christopher R. Sabat (Original Bardock Special and Episode 89) *Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ, DBGT) and Héctor Reynoso (DBZKai) *German Dub: Gerald Paradies *Italian Dub: Riccardo Lombardo *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Dub: Guilherme Lopes *Croatian Dub: Kruno Belko Major Battles *Nappa vs. Arlians *Nappa vs. Yetti *Nappa vs. Krillin and Piccolo *Nappa vs. Chiaotzu *Nappa vs. Tien *Nappa vs. Piccolo *Nappa vs. Gohan *Nappa vs. Goku *Nappa vs. Vegeta *Nappa, General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron vs. Piccolo (not seen) Trivia *Alternately colored versions of Nappa and Vegeta actually appear earlier in a brief cameo appearance in "Reunions" alongside Raditz. *Nappa's scouter is the only scouter, outside of filler, not known to be destroyed: he removed it before his fight at Vegeta's advice and was not seen picking it back up prior to his death. Dr. Gero may have salvaged the scouter in order to create Android 16's Built in Scouter. It is also possible that the scouter was destroyed during the many fights here. *When Nappa is killing time waiting for Goku to arrive, he destroys another city. During this, for a second, he is suddenly wearing his scouter again, despite taking it off hours earlier. This is because the the footage was taken from when he destroys the first city after arriving on Earth. *Nappa is insusceptible to the pain a typical Saiyan experiences when having their tail mistreated, as Vegeta declares to the horror of Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan in the episode "Time's Up!!". *In the manga, an instance of a minor inconsistency is when Nappa had many light wounds and injuries from his fight against Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, but after the three hours had passed, he seemed to have lost them. *Unlike Vegeta, Nappa's color scheme was not corrected in his pre-Earth appearances in Dragon Ball Kai; though he may own more than one suit of body armor. *The only Z Fighter Nappa technically kills is Piccolo; Yamcha is killed by a Saibamen, Chiaotzu destroyed himself in a sacrificial explosion, and Tien used every ounce of his energy in an attack, draining him of his life. *Nappa is the very first villain injured by Goku's Kaio-ken. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in the versus mode screen, Nappa thinks about what he would look like as a Super Saiyan and says "Think if I went Super Saiyan, my goatee would grow?". *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Nappa has special dialogue with the Ginyu Force, despite never actually meeting them in the series. *In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, when Nappa is fighting against Vegeta in multiple rounds and Vegeta wins two, Nappa will say "That's Vegeta for ya!" *Goku's four hits against Nappa could be compared to the attacks Kenshiro landed on his adopted brother Jagi in Fist of the North Star. Goku lands hits for Yamcha, Piccolo, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan while Kenshiro lands ones for his desceased rival Shin, his fiance Yuria, two brothers he recently encountered and his own rage. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with What-if transformations